Demam
by Seishan
Summary: Akashi demam? apa yang dilakukan teman setimnya terutama sang mantan kaptennya itu? /Bad summary/ Sho-ai. Yaoi. Oneshot. Typo(s). NijiAka.


NijiAka (Nijimura x Akashi)

Warning : Character OOC, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD(?), yaoi, gaje, Fluff, Setting saat masih di Teiko, etc.

**Disclaimer**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story © Seishan**

_Well, langsung saja 'ssu, selamat membaca minna-cchi ~_

* * *

Suara decitan dari sepatu yang bergesekan dengan lantai gym. suara berisik para anak First-string yang sudah memasuki tahun keduanya di sekolah menengah pertama. Kuroko yang (tentunya) tepar dan muntah ditempat. si Kuning dan Biru yang berdebat. semua terlihat seperti biasa, tapi... sepertinya Nijimura merasakan ada yang berbeda untuk hari ini.  
Nijimura menengok ke kanan-kiri seperti sedang mencari sesuatu, gym ia perhatikan dengan seksama dari ujung sampai ujung lainnya.

Nijimura menghampiri Midorima "Midorima, kau lihat Akashi kemana?"

Midorima diam sejenak. "Nijimura-san, jangan bilang kau tidak tahu kalau Akashi tidak masuk hari ini, nanodayo?" ucapnya sembari membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang tidak melorot sama sekali dengan tangan kirinya.

Nijimura diam sejenak "Eh? dia tidak masuk hari ini? kenapa?" ucap nijimura yang mungkin 'agak' tidak percaya bahwa Akashi bisa absen sekolah walaupun itu hanya 1 hari pun.

Midorima hanya menghela nafas "Nijimura-san itu kudet atau budek sih?" ucap Midorima yang entah kenapa mengucapkannya dengan sangat enteng dan wajah yang tampak tidak berdosa.

Muncul perempatan dikeningnya. "Mido-" ucapannya terpotong saat seseorang memanggilnya dengan suara cempreng yang bikin kuping budek seketika. "Ah, Kapten!" Nijimura menengok ke arah suara yang memanggilnya tersebut.

"Ada apa, Kise? dan juga, pelankan suaramu." jawab Nijimura sambil glare ke kuning cempreng itu.

"Gomen 'ssu.." ucapnya tertunduk lesu. "Itu, kapten! Aominecchi 'ssu! Aominecchi 'ssu!" ucapnya masih dengan suara yang nge-bass.

Nijimura jengkel kuadrat. dijitaklah kepala si kuning cempreng itu oleh Nijimura dengan agak kencang "Sudah kubilang, pelankan suara mu!" ucapnya dengan membentak dan halus ( Auth : itu gimana coba :'3 )

"Huwee, gomen 'ssu.." ucapnya sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sehabis diberi jitakan maut oleh kapten basketnya.

"Jika ingin bicara, langsung saja. jadi, ada apa dengan Aomine, hah?" ucap Nijimura yang rasa jengkelnya sudah agak reda sekarang sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.  
Sedangkan Midorima, yang merasa terabaikan daritadi akhirnya hanya menyimak 2 orang ini. Murasakibara? makan snack seperti biasa, dia makan dipojokkan. Momoi? sedang membeli minuman untuk yang lainnya. Kuroko? sudah kubilang, dia tepar. Aomine? mari kita simak 2 orang ini lebih lama lagi.

"Dia baru saja kabur membawa pergi makanan-makanan mahal yang baru saja kubeli 'ssu!" ucap Kise dengan 'cempreng' lagi.

Kokoro Nijimura lelah, akhirnya dia kembali ke Midorima dan mengabaikan si kuning itu. berhubung pertanyaan yang tadi belum terjawab. Kise cuma mewek dan akhirnya dia berusaha mengejar Aomine yang katanya membawa makanan mahalnya keluar gym.

"Jadi, Midorima. ada apa Akashi sampai tidak masuk sekolah?"

"Dia sakit, nodayo" jawabnya otomatis.

"Sakit?.. tunggu, kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku, huh?"

"Sudah kubilang Nijimura-san. kau itu kudet atau budek sih?" jawabnya santai. perempatan muncul di kening Nijimura lagi. "Tadi kan sudah diberitahu oleh Momoi dan pelatih, nodayo. kau tidak dengar?" sambungnya sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya lagi. "Dan juga seharian ini kau sama sekali tidak sadar Akashi tidak ada, nanodayo?"

Nijimura diam sejenak "..Tidak, aku tidak sadar."

"Matamu itu katarak, Nijimura-san?" lagi-lagi ia berbicara begitu dengan santainya.

Sekali lagi, hati Nijimura dibuat lelah oleh Kouhai stress nya ini.

* * *

Tidak terasa hari sudah gelap, latihan basket pun sudah selesai. yang lain sudah berhamburan keluar gym untuk pulang kerumahnya masing-masing. yang tersisa sekarang hanya para GoM dan Nijimura plus Momoi.

"Dai-chan, bagaimana kalau kita menjenguk Akashi-kun saja?"

"Eh? mendokusei.."

"Hei! kau tidak boleh begitu, Dai-chan. biar bagaimana pun Akashi-kun itu kapten kita sekaligus teman kita tahu!" ucap momoi sambil menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal dengan kelakuan temannya ini.

"Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus, Momoi-san" ucap Kuroko tiba-tiba yang ternyata sudah berada dibelakang Aomine.

Sontak semua kaget seketika. ga bosen-bosen ya Kuroko dateng kaya gitu terus.

"Huwaa! Tetsu! sejak kapan kau sudah berada dibelakangku!?" Aomine nyaris jantungan.

"Tetsu-kun ~" Momoi langsung meluk mahluk biru itu.

"Sesak, Momoi-san.." ucap Kuroko dengan muka temboknya.

"Hmm, sepertinya ide momoi bagus juga. semua bisa datang menjenguknya, kan?" ucap Nijimura yang hilang kesabaran.

"Aku juga setuju saja ~ kraus..kraus.." ucapnya dengan nada yang sangat kelewat malas.

"Aku setuju saja, nodayo. bukan berarti aku peduli pada Akashi, nanodayo" ucap.. yah, pasti tau siapa lah? sambil memegang gayung di tangan kanannya.

"Midorimacchi kumat deh 'ssu Tsundere nya.."

"Hah, aku bukan Tsu-"

"Kalau begitu semua sudah setuju, ayo kita berangkat ~" ucap Momoi yang berhasil memotong pembicaraan si wortel hijau disana.

"Let's go 'ssu~" ucap Kise dengan semangat.

"Hei! sudah kubilang aku sedang malas, Satsuki!" yang dipanggil hanya mengacuhkannya dan menyeret badannya.

* * *

Semua mangap seketika setelah sampai didepan rumah Akashi minus Nijimura dan Kuroko. Halaman yang kelewat luas, rumah yang kelewat megah, bersih dan rapi pula. Nijimura langsung memencet bel rumah Akashi tanpa basa-basi, membuat yang lainnya berhenti mangap seketika. tak lama kemudian, datanglah seseorang yang memakai baju pelayan. dengan sopannya ia bertanya,

"Irrasahimasen, Teman-teman tuan muda ya?" "Tunggu sebentar, saya akan membuka gerbangnya." ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis ke mereka semua.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sudah berada didalam kediaman Akashi. sekali lagi, mereka dibuat mangap dengan rumahnya itu minus Kuroko. Nijimura kemana? mangap juga. mereka sedang berjalan menuju kamar Akashi yang tentunya dituntun oleh pelayan yang tadi. Tak lama kemudian, pelayan itu berhenti didepan pintu kamar seseorang.

"Silahkan, masuk saja" ucap pelayan itu dengan tersenyum tipis lagi sambil membukakan pintu kamar milik Akashi. dilihatnya Akashi yang sedang duduk dan bersender diatas kasurnya yang mewah nan lebar itu.

"Yo, Kuroko, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara, Aomine, Momoi, Nijimura-san." ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut. "-Terima kasih sudah datang menjengukku. Dan, selamat datang." dia masih tersenyum lembut (Auth : *tepar seketika*)

"Kalau begitu sampai sini saja" ucap pelayang itu sambil membungkukkan badannya yang sontak berhasil membuat mereka semua juga membungkukkan badannya ke pelayan itu minus Akashi.

"Ya, terima kasih, Tanaka-san" ucap Akashi kepada pelayan itu sambil tersenyum.

"Oi, oi, Akashi! kau itu benar-benar orang kaya yang gak ketulungan ya!" ucap Aomine yang seketika mendapat jitakan maut dari sang pelangi(?)

Akashi hanya menghela nafas, seharusnya dia nyadar ke diri sendiri kalo itemnya juga sama-sama kagak ketulungan.

"Akashi, kau baik-baik saja? kau sakit apa? tidak parah kan? sudah minum obat?" tanya Nijimura

Yang lain seketika berkeringat mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Nijimura tadi.

"Memangnya kau ibunya 'ssu!?" batin Kise.

"Kau bukan pacarnya oi!" kali ini batin Aomine.

"Hee~ Nijimura-san perhatian sekali ya dengan Aka-chin ~ kraus, kraus.." masih makan juga woy!? kali ini ada yang bicara terang-terangan. yang lain hanya menatap horror makhluk ungu tersebut.

"H-hee? itu wajar kan kalau seorang senpai mencemaskan kouhainya yang sedang sakit?!" bentak Nijimura yang sekarang wajahnya sedang memerah.

"Tsundere 'ssu..." ucap Kise dengan volume kecil. sedangkan Momoi senyum-senyum ga jelas liat kelakuan senpainya itu. Kuroko? daritadi hanya nyeruput Vanilla milkshake nya tercinta. Midorima hanya menghela nafas melihat pertunjukkan absurd didepan matanya ini.

"Oi, Kise! kau nyari mati ya!?" bisik Aomine ke Kise dengan suara yang sangat kecil.

"Gak apa-apa lah 'ssu, toh ga kedengaran ini kok!" jawab Kise ngeyel sambil bisik-bisik ke Aomine

"Tadi kau bilang apa, Kise?" ucap Nijimura sambil tersenyum kesal(?)

"Hwee~! Enggak kok 'ssu! sumpah aku gak ngomong apa-apa 'ssu!" Kise panik seketika, keringat bercucuran diwajahnya.

"Tenang saja, Nijimura-san. aku hanya demam ringan kok, tidak usah berlebihan" ucap Akashi sambil tertawa kecil melihat tingkah senpainya.

"Ah, baguslah kalau begitu." ucap Nijimura yang tiba-tiba langsung tenang setelah mendengar ucapan Akashi.

"Terima kasih atas yang sebesar-besarnya, Akashicchi!" batin Kise lega.

Nijimura duduk dikursi samping kasur Akashi. mereka ngobrol berdua sambil tertawa-tawa kecil dengan apa yang diomongkannya.

"Dunia serasa milik berdua, nodayo/'ssu." batin semua Kisedai plus Momoi yang sedang menonton. minus Kuroko dan Murasakibara.

tiba-tiba Momoi mendapat ide bagus dan memanggil teman-temannya dengan bisik-bisik kepojokkan.

"Tetsu-kun, Midorin, Dai-chan, Mukkun, Ki-chan, sini!" bisik Momoi. Nijimura dan Akashi masih asyik dengan dunia indah mereka sendiri sehingga tidak sadar mahkluk-makhluk itu sedang ingin merencanakan sesuatu.

"Hmm, ada apa, nanodayo?"

"Ada apa, Momoi-san?"

Yang lain nurut dan pindah ke pojokkan kamar Akashi, sepertinya mereka ingin merencanakan sesuatu. setelah selesai mereka berbincang-bincang, tak lama kemudian mereka kembali ke posisi awal. pasangan NijiAka itu bahkan masih tidak sadar, kelewatan. Tiba-tiba Kise dan Aomine menghampiri Akashi,

"Akashi, aku ingin ke toilet sebentar."

"Aku juga 'ssu ~"

Akhirnya Akashi tersadar dari dunia NijiAka nya itu dan menengok kearah AoKi itu. pasangan AoKi itu sekilas melihat wajah Nijimura, tapi mereka langsung melirik ke Akashi lagi sambil sweatdrop. wajah Nijimura terlihat tidak suka karena perbincangannya dengan Akashi digganggu, jadi mereka tidak berani menatapnya langsung lagi, masih sayang nyawa.

"Kalian berdua? baiklah. kalian tahu dimana Toilet nya?" tanya Akashi.

"Ehh- eh.. diujung kiri kan?" jawab Aomine dengan bodohnya dan perutnya berhasil mendapat sikutan maut dari lengan Kise.

"Tenang saja 'ssu, aku akan tanya pelayanmu nanti, Akashicchi ~"

"Kenapa kalian membawa tas masing-masing hanya untuk ketoilet?" Akashi mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"E-etto 'ssu... nanti aku mau dandan dulu di kaca 'ssu, Akashicchi!" dan akhirnya Kise lari ngibrit keluar kamar Akashi sambil nyeret Aomine yang habis disikut olehnya tadi. bukannya ke Toilet, 2 orang itu malah minta pulang coba.

Akashi hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Ah, gomen Nijimura-san. tadi sampai mana?" ucapnya sambil menengok kearah senpainya lagi dan tersenyum.

"Ah? tadi.. aku juga lupa, Akashi.." ucap Nijimura yang sedang menutup hidung dan mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya, lagi berusaha nutupin ke-nosebleed-an nya mungkin? :v

"Ka-" ucapan Akashi terpotong setelah Midorima memanggilnya dan menghampirinya bersama dengan Murasakibara.

"Ada apa lagi, Midorima?" Akashi menghela nafas.

"Aku ingin membeli snack untuk Murasakibara dan minuman kaleng dulu sebentar." ucapnya dengan wajah datar sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang merosot.

"Aku juga ikut dengan Mido-chin ~ kraus, kraus.."

"Snack mu masih ada ditas lagi, bukan?" ucap Nijimura tiba-tiba

"Tadi disambar sama Mine-chin. kraus, kraus.." sedangkan Aomine yang sedang berjalan pulang dengan Kise bersin ditempat.

"..Kalian juga bawa tas?" ucap Akashi yang berhasil dibuat heran lagi.

"Ya." ucap Midorima SJP (Singkat,jelas,padat) tanpa basa-basi.

"..Baiklah, hati-hati, Murasakibara, Midorima."

Yang disaut hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan keluar kamar Akashi. tentu saja pulang juga. untuk apa sih? entahlah /oy

"Yosh! Tetsu-kun, rencana berjalan lancar, selanjutnya kita ya?" bisik Momoi ke Kuroko yang hanya mendapat anggukan dari Kuroko.

Kuroko dan Momoi menghampiri Akashi. "Anoo.. Akashi-kun"

"Ya, Kuroko? ada apa lagi?"

Nijimura hanya menghela nafas karena daritadi perbincangannya dengan Akashi selalu diganggu.

"Aku izin pulang ke rumah desu." ucap Kuroko dengan datar dan polosnya. Momoi melongo ditempat.

"Eh? kenapa?" ucap Akashi sambil menatap heran Kuroko.

"Aku sibuk." Haduh, Kuroko... polosmu ga ketulungan.

Akashi langsung sweatdrop. dia baru tahu kalau Kuroko itu orang sibuk. "Ah, sou ka. bagaimana dengan Momoi?"

"Aku juga, Akashi-kun. Aku juga agak sibuk akhir-akhir ini" jawab Momoi ikut-ikutan perkataan Kuroko.

"Begitu ya, apa boleh buat. hati-hati dijalan, Kuroko, Momoi" ucap Akashi sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka.

"Ya, jaa ne, Akashi-kun ~ semoga kau cepat sembuh ~" ucap Momoi sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berlalu setelah mereka berdua sudah keluar kamar Akashi dan menutup pintunya.

Hening..

"Sekarang kita hanya berdua ya, Akashi.." ucap Nijimura yang berhasil memecahkan keheningan.

"A-ah, kau benar, Nijimura-san.."

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kondisimu? sudah baikan, kah?"

"Mm-hm. kondisiku sudah baikan" ucap Akashi sambil tersenyum lembut. "Terima kasih karena telah menjenguk ku, Nijimura-san."

Nijimura diam sejenak. "Ah, tidak apa-apa kok. itu juga berkat ide yang lain" ucap Nijimura sambil melirik kesamping dan menggaruk punggung lehernya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Suasananya.. jadi canggung ya?" ucap Akashi sambil tertawa kecil

"Kau benar" Nijimura menghela nafas. "dan juga, yang Aomine dan Kise lama sekali, padahal hanya ke toilet kan?" ucap Nijimura sambil memanyunkan bibirnya(?)

"Kau benar, mungkin mereka tersesat" ucap Akashi sambil tertawa kecil.

"Pfft, memangnya mereka anak kecil?" ucap Nijimura juga tertawa kecil

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong Akashi.."

"Ha'i, Nijimura-san?"

"Kemarin kau mendapat surat dari lokermu yang berisi untuk bertemu di belakang gym, kan?"

Akashi agak kaget "Mm-hm. Nijimura-san kenapa bisa tahu?"

Nijimura mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya. Akashi hanya menatapnya heran. Nijimura tiba-tiba mengangkat kedua tangan Akashi dan menggenggamnya erat dengan kedua tangannya itu.

"Ni-nijimura-san?" Akashi sweatdrop.

"Akashi..." "-Aku..." Nijimura mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya. Akashi hanya menatapnya bingung.

**GREP-**

"Ni-nijimura-san?" Akashi terkejut, mendapati dirinya sudah dipeluk oleh senpai didepannya ini.

"Aku menyukaimu Akashi, jadilah milik ku seorang." ucap Nijimura dengan penuh keteguhan hati(?)

**BLUSH**

Wajah akashi sudah mulai terasa panas dan sangat merah, dia tidak percaya senpainya dengan santainya bicara hal memalukan seperti itu. /oy  
Merasa tidak mendapat jawaban, Nijimura memegang kedua bahu Akashi dan mendorongnya pelan dengan tujuan untuk menatap wajahnya langsung. Akashi menatap Nijimura langsung dengan gugupnya, setelah mendapati Akashi yang ternyata berwajah seperti itu, Nijimura pun juga ikut gagap-gugup(?).

"A-ah.. lu-lupakan saja apa yang kukatakan barusan" ucap Nijimura yang sekarang memunggungi Akashi dengan wajah merah nya.

**GREP**

"E-eh? Akashi!?" Nijimura gagap karena dipeluk oleh Akashi dari belakang.

"A-aku... Aku juga menyukai Ni-jimura-san, ja-jadilah milik ku.."

"..Pfft-"

"E-eh? Nijimura-san kenapa tertawa?" Akashi menggembungkan pipinya.

Nijimura berbalik. "jangan mengikuti kata-kataku, Seijuro." ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil. "Tidak cocok, tahu."

"S-seij-!?"

**CUP**

Nijimura mencium lembut bibir Akashi tiba-tiba, ia mendorongnya ke kasur. dan mereka melakukan tahap selanjutnya sampai besok ~ /slapped

**_-=FIN_**=-

* * *

Mungkin awalnya hampir ga ada NijiAka ya? :v sumimasen, aku hanya menuangkan apa yang ada diotakku secara sekilas ini ~ *gunting lewat depan mata entah dari mana asalnya*  
_"Cepat tunjuk siapa yang akan menyampaikan pesan berikutnya, bodoh." *melipatkan kedua tangan didepan dada*_

Maafkan saya, Akashi-sama ~ -,- Midorima-kun ~ -.-

_"Berikut ini kita tampilkan OMAKE nya, nodayo" *membenarkan letak kacamata*_

* * *

**-=OMAKE=-**

Pagi hari, di perjalanan menuju sekolah Teiko.

"Uhuk, uhuk-"

"Nijimura-san? tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa, Seijuro."

"Berhenti memanggil dengan nama denganku, Nijimura-san. ini ditempat umum." ucap Akashi sweatdrop

"Uhuk... Tidak apa-apa kan? uhuk-"

"Nijimura-san... sepertinya kau tertular demamku kemarin.." ucap Akashi sambil memegang kening Nijimura.

"Eh? sou."

"'Sou' janai! ayo kita pulang ke rumahmu, sudah kubilang kan kemarin. kau jadi tertular demamku sungguhan..."

"Baka, kau terlalu mencemaskanku" ucap Nijimura dengan senyumnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Akashi. "-Aku akan ke UKS saja nanti, kalau begitu."

"Terserah apa katamu, Nijimura-san" Akashi menghela nafas

Disela-sela gang, ada beberapa makhluk yang membututi mereka, dan itu sudah pasti...

"Pfft, mereka romantis sekali 'ssu ~"

"Dunia serasa milik berdua, nodayo."

"Midorima-kun dari kemarin bilang itu terus.."

"Berisik, nodayo! itu memang kenyataan, Kuroko."

"So sweet ~"

"Mulai sekarang aku akan memberi mereka julukan Okaa-chin dan Otou-chin ~ hoammh..."

"Hoaahmm... ayo kita segera berangkat, Satsuki, Tetsu."

**OWARI ~**

* * *

_"Aku benar-benar memalukan disana, Author." *deathglare ke author*_

_"Setidaknya ke OOC-an mu itu lebih baik daripada ke OOC-an ku disana, Nijimura-san..." *menghela nafas*_

*Mengabaikan dua makhluk yang sedang berdebat diatas*

Ini dia fict NijiAka nya ~ untuk menyambut NijiAka week. /sebenernya udah kelewat jauh.  
Sesuai permintaan, kali ini fict ini Original buatanku, review please? :3

Salam,  
_Seishan, nodayo._


End file.
